1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a television apparatus and a display system capable of displaying television programs and executing applications, and in particular, to an application implementation method for the television apparatus and the display system.
2. Related Art
With the improvement of electronic technology, the television apparatus is no longer just an entertaining device providing the viewing pleasure of the television programs. Since the televisions are digitalized in the present days, users can not only watch television programs or movies but also browse web pages or receive/send Emails with televisions which connect to Internet. Furthermore, various applications (APPs) with different functionalities may be installed into the televisions to perform a more comprehensive utility other than broadcasting television programs.
In the conventional art, the electronic devices such as televisions, display a graphical APP list to users by which the users can select and then execute an APP. In brief, users may control the cursor displayed on the electronic device via a remote controller, moving the cursor to their desired APP shown in the APP list and pressing a confirm button to launch the selected APP. In order to avoid confusion with the existing channel list of television programs, some of the televisions in the conventional art provide a switch button on the remote controller, so users can switch between the channel list and the APP list on the electronic device. However, the APP list in the conventional art must firstly be called before users can select and execute the APPs. Therefore, it is lack of an interface design for integrating the APP list with the existing channel list of television programs so the users can conveniently select the APPs or the physical channels in the same list.